Duck Tape
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: While spending the night in a hotel, a crash comes from Bakura's room. But what is the connection between a broken chair and ducks? complete


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi. Olwen and Oralie are original characters belonging to Vash is my Angel and are mentioned here with her knowledge, permission and approval.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is completely AU. It is set during a chat RP that we play, while the characters are spending the night in a hotel. Bakura has the same irrational fear of ducks that he has in my fic 'Another Source of Magic'.

**Duck Tape**  
By Shadow's Mirror

A loud crash came from Bakura's hotel room. A few moments of silence passed, then Bakura and Oralie could be heard laughing as if someone had just told the world's funniest joke. Ryou, Fin and Tola's alarmed voices came next, then they too started laughing. Another minute passed and then Mai and Téa's voices added to the noise, Mai's voice rising above the others' to be heard.

"Don't worry boys, a little duct tape and it will be as good as new."

Olwen paused halfway to the door that connected his room to Bakura's. He frowned slightly as if confused, then started to reach for the door-handle. Secunda put his hand on Olwen's and hissed urgently in his ear. "Olwen! No! We are barely dressed! There are females in there and they will see..." He blushed very deeply, unable to even finish saying it. They were dressed in things Bakura had called 'cotton pajamas' and Secunda was rather self-conscious in the flimsy fabric.

Frowning deeply, Olwen turned his head to look at Secunda. "What does it matter if they see us?"

Secunda blushed even more deeply and looked away, biting his lip. "You... I..." He shook his head.

Olwen sighed and turned away from the door, then lightly patted Secunda's shoulder to soothe him. "Hush."

Secunda bit his lip and looked pleadingly at the other Dark Elf. "Olwen..."

"Come." Olwen took Secunda's hand and led the unresisting boy back to the bed where they had been sitting, talking, when they had heard the crash in the next room.

Secunda's blush had eased, but the colour returned into his cheeks in full force as he bit his lip. "But Olwen... do you not wish to know what has happened in Bakura's room?"

Olwen shook his head. "Later." He pulled Secunda with him, then pushed him gently down onto the bed before sitting down beside him.

When the Dark Elf Prince relaxed and began talking once more, Olwen almost smiled.

- - -

A few hours later, Olwen slipped from his bed, pausing a moment beside the other bed to look down into Secunda's peaceful face. He smiled a little and gently brushed a stray lock of hair back off the sleeping boy's forehead. His hand lingered to lightly stroke Secunda's hair for a moment before Olwen turned and headed for Bakura's room.

He pushed open the connecting door, taking care to do so quietly so as not to disturb Secunda's sleep. Peering through the door, Olwen blinked, then arched an eyebrow when he saw the cause of the earlier noise.

A chair had been broken. The Dark Elf could see the broken pieces on the table.

Olwen slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Olwen. Are you hear to complain of the noise or did you want to join us?" Bakura smiled wickedly at Olwen from where he sat on the bed engaged in an energetic game of cards with Oralie.

Olwen arched an eyebrow and shook his head at Bakura. "Humans." He moved closer, eyeing the chair pieces with a slightly puzzled look.

Bakura noticed Olwen's expression. "Remember how I asked you if you wanted to play a game earlier and you and Secunda said no? Well the rest of us had a rather energetic game of musical chairs. It came down to Oralie and I, but when we both tried to sit on the chair, it broke. Dumped us both on the floor." He winced at the memory. "So... you never answered my question, Olwen. You're more than welcome to join us, you know." Bakura's voice held only a hint of teasing, his eyes watchful instead of gleaming or twinkling with amusement. He was curious about what had brought Olwen out of his room.

Olwen started to scowl, then paused as his eyes locked with Bakura's. He finished his scowl, although it wasn't as convincing as it usually was. "Where are the ducks?"

Bakura's eyes widened in shock and fear and he went very still. "D...Ducks!" His voice was a panicked squeak. "Where?" He looked around, obviously afraid that a flock of evil ducks had somehow arrived in the room without his noticing.

Oralie, ever the Healer, reacted immediately to Bakura's fear. He leaned over and caught Bakura's hands, then spoke softly, soothingly, "Hush Bakura. All is well. There are no ducks here."

"No ducks? Right... no ducks. Of course not." Bakura squeezed Oralie's hands in silent thanks and looked at Olwen in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Olwen studied the chair pieces, then looked at Bakura again. "The female said duck tape would fix this. There are no ducks."

Bakura blinked at Olwen. Then he snickered. "Oh Ra! Mai said 'duct tape' not 'duck tape'!" He shook his head, grinning at Olwen. "It's a special kind of tape that's good for fixing just about anything."

"Oh." Olwen looked rather disappointed. A fact that didn't escape Bakura's notice.

"Sorry Olwen. I'm afraid you don't get to see me terrified out of my wits today." He smiled wryly.

"Hn." Olwen turned and headed back towards the connecting door. Once there though, he paused and looked back at Bakura, smiling slightly. "I already did."

He was gone before Bakura could do more than wince again.

The End


End file.
